The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for ascertaining the quantity of ozone in water.
At the present time, the quantity of ozone in water is estimated by resorting to coulometers or by relying on colorimeters. A drawback of conventional techniques is that the apparatus which serve to ascertain the quantity of ozone in water are quite bulky and complex. Therefore, such apparatus cannot be directly coupled with commercial ozonizers in such a way that the quantity of ozone which is admitted by the ozonizer is regulated in automatic response to signals denoting the ascertained quantity of ozone in a water bath or stream to which ozone is to be added in view of its bactericidal qualities and/or for other reasons.